Matilda Kerr
Matilda Kerr is an Atlantean politician, and leader and founder of the National Corporate Party. Education Was expelled from boarding school after starting a rebellion over the quality of the food, but went on to receive her high school diploma. When offered a scholarship to one of the best colleges in Atlantis, she shocked everyone by refusing, saying she had no wish to become “a bourgeois intellectual.” Biography Born in a quiet Correan town, Matilda’s family were no strangers to work. Her father was a farmer, and her mother a waitress who was extremely protective of her and her siblings and tried to make sure they did not end up in the same position as her and their father was. At the age of five, Matilda was sent to boarding school because her parents were having a hard time providing room for all of their children. It was there that her rebellious streak revealed itself. She got in trouble with her teacher because she refused to speak the national language, Portuguese, instead of English. Four weeks later, she was expelled after starting a rebellion in the cafeteria over the quality of the food. Back with her family, her mood improved and the rebellious current in her dissipated. Growing up, Matilda started to believe that she was the reincarnation of Lisa Wolfson, the radical right wing youth who had been tried and sentenced to death a decade before she was born. She despised the Atlantean regime, although she grew to learn that she had to make accommodations. She graduated high school with flying colors and was offered a scholarship to one of the best colleges Atlantis had. When it was announced, Matilda shocked the room by refusing it, providing her reasoning as “she did not want to grow up to become a bourgeois intellectual.” she instead joined a local bakery and did other odd jobs for money, as well as writing for underground socialist journals. While in her youth, Matilda was a dedicated socialist who went so far as to refuse scholarship to what she viewed as a bourgeois institute, a chasm began to form between her and other socialists over time, largely because of her more nationalist and idealistic beliefs, as well as disdain for Marx and co. Marxists complained that she showed more reverence for Spengler and other right wing philosophers than she did with Marx and other orthodox socialists. Indeed, Matilda went so far as to assert that Marx had perverted socialism with bourgeois intellectualism and materialism, and that class hatred was “ridiculous” fueled only by envy of other people’s wealth. She was disenfranchised from the Socialist Party (which she would later blame on the Marxist wing of the group) and created an underground journal that attracted national syndicalists and corporatists, along with other members who agreed with her. Her father died when she was nineteen, and her mother became deathly ill when she was twenty one. On her deathbed, Matilda swore to her mother that she would change the world, and leave their family name in the annals of history. She kept this promise in mind even when she went on to become a petty laborer, and farm hand. Her experience allowed her contact with the unions, and would serve as inspiration for the National Corporate Party When she was twenty three, Matilda started an underground organization, nicknamed the Ordo Noctua, an artistic as well as nationalist group that sought to create a new party that would combine idealism and art with action and politics. The movement attracted different people, among them cosplayers and other people with a flair for fashion. The New Tomorrow was a newspaper dedicated to outlining a common doctrine for a party, but also included translated manga and books from the outside world. To help group members recognize one another, Noctua members wore white shirts and suspenders primarily in western Atlantis. In the eastern regions, grey shirts became popular and eventually adopted a fascistic tone. Matilda managed to organize and centralize the organization with the help of her Quadrumvirate: Erika Wolfe, Octavia Forster, Riley Moore, and Julia Armstrong. Renamed the National Corporate Party, with the informal, but much catchier nickname Legio Lupa, the party was a mixture of left wing, right wing, nationalist, syndicalist, corporatist, revolutionary, traditionalist, and people simply in it for the art and uniforms. Before the fall of the Dictatorship, Matilda had prepared to launch a violent coup de at in order to cede Corr from Atlantis, along with plans to start talks with Britain and the US. However, before her plans could come to fruition, Atlantis had become a democracy. Category:Politicians Category:LLP Member